a Trio of Terror Meet an Ocult and a Killer
by Blac Kat666
Summary: After getting on the nerves of their "landlady" Mark, Linda and Larwen are forced to pass the time, in another world. And they may end up changing everything! Maybe they should have just played a board game instead. What will become of this world now that these three are loose and is that a llama? Kidding, there's no llama... or is there? Join in the fun as these three run wild.


Linda was sitting in the living room staring at a wall blankly, unsure of what to do. Her two _brothers_ were sitting on the couch behind her making out with a passion. Sure it was a bet that they had made and she didn't think they would actually do it. So now she found herself torn on whether she should act or watch. A characteristic of hers that she didn't like too much, she had _that woman_ to blame. She turned to see if they were done yet and blushed at seeing them kiss so passionately. _I shouldn't have let them drink so much_, she thought to herself.

She cleared her throat and the two broke apart. All three were blushing deeply. The one that had initiated the kiss was tall and slim, with black and orange hair and naturally orange eyes. His name was Larwen and Linda knew that he liked guys as much as girls. The one being kissed, however, was his polar opposite. He was slightly shorter and stockier then Larwen, had orange and black hair and amber eyes. His name was Mark and he was completely straight. A fact he would often say to deter Linda's fangirl tendencies, never quite worked. Linda was shorter then both of them had long light red hair and lavender eyes.

"I told you that I'd do it," Larwen said to Linda.

"I never doubted you, however the bet was that _Mark _be the one to kiss you. I think this bet goes to me," Linda retorted still blushing at the dirty thoughts flashing through her mind.

Mark was unable to take anymore of Linda's antics so he stood up and quickly left the room. Larwen and Linda could hear him complaining to their landlady about their conduct. He'd do so often to try to get her to rein the two in, never worked. This time seemed different when she stepped into the room with Mark in tow. She was as tall a Linda with shorter hair that was a dark brown; her eyes were also brown and could instill fear or love into anyone. Just depended on the mood she was in and if she favored that person or not. The look she wore was one that not many people could not stand looking at for too long because it gave one the feeling that she could see their soul.

Linda was, however, impervious to this look so she stared her dead in the eye. Larwen on the other hand bashfully turned away, scratching the back of his head in shame. The woman didn't say a word, she just stared at the two, and then she sighed and placed the dish in her hand on the coffee table. Three _siblings_ knew what this meant, they were all in trouble.

"If you're so bored that you need to pick on Mark why don't you three go out into the world and do something?" she asked calmly which was never a real good sign.

"Like we could, we have no money and we have no job, so where _**can**_ we go?" Linda replied.

The woman sighed again, she then grabbed Linda's arm and turned her to the TV set.

"There's a new show out, go harass them," was her parting words before she turned and left.

A look crossed Linda's face, like she too just realized that they could do something, which was then replaced by a huge grin. Without hesitation she grabbed the hands of the two boys and ran at the television set. Before the other two could react they ran through the TV and landed in a college hallway. The three got to their feet and looked at their surroundings.

"Where the hell are we _**this**_ time Linda?" Mark asked the girl bitterly.

"Um, I think we landed in a flash back," she replied looking around some more.

"How can you tell?" Mark asked sounding almost dismayed for some reason.

"Maybe because those letters over there say 2003 when we're in 2013," Larwen supplied.

The other two looked at where he was pointing in time to see the letters fade away.

"Wonderful, this is just how I wanted to spend my day," the orange haired boy grumbled.

"We can always just go back and this time you have to kiss Larwen," Linda said lightly.

"On second thought, why not stay? This place seems lovely enough."

"Shush, I hear something," Larwen said cutting off whatever conversation Linda was going to start.

"It sounds like there's a class going on," Mark thought out loud.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Linda said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Ouch! Let go that hurts Linda!"

"Will you two settle down? I'm trying to listen to see what's going on!" Larwen chided them.

Linda smiled innocently and let Mark go. She then leaned on Larwen's back and listened while Mark rubbed his cheeks and grumbled behind them. After a while Mark joined them and the three of them tried to listen on what was being said in the classroom. It sounded like a dismissal so the three scrambled to get out of the way and hid. Peeking they saw the class file out in a mass some seem lethargic but most were talking excitedly about their lesson. Especially the girls, after the students had left the professor emerged. He was of average height and could be considered dashing to some people but there was something about him. The trio felt it, like he was drawing in the world, and his eyes, they were almost too kind and alluring. The world around them melted as the man turned his back. Giving the trio a sense that they were being picked up a placed in a different place and time.

Linda found herself alone in a police station. Well she wasn't alone; women sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs surrounded her. Mark and Larwen were however nowhere to be found. In the din of the police station that was abuzz with activity Linda could hear a clock ticking. There was a distant chime the woman sitting next to here looked at her phone she then stood up and walked a few feet away from where everyone was sitting. Linda watched curiously as the woman stepped out of her shoes and took off her dress. The station became chaos when everyone realized what was going on.

Officers ran and surrounded her, one tried to get her to put down the screwdriver she was holding. She stared at the man that was trying to get her to put down the weapon and muttered twice, "Lord help my poor soul", she then rammed the screwdriver in to her eye an collapsed, twitching onto the floor. Women scream and scrambled to get as far way as they could from the still twitching corpse. Linda was the only one that stayed sitting, staring trans fixedly at the dead woman, like she hypnotized her. She looked up to see that she was being stared at by the officers the one trying to clam the woman looked from her to the dead one and back.

She was then taken into custody for questioning. Not that she cared, she knew her reaction was odd compared to everyone else's and she may even seem suspicious for it, it was just how she was. She was normally a happy go lucky girl but when things got serious she would shut down emotionally on the outside. She waited in the room for hours waiting to be seen, when she was she was questioned over and over until she got bored and grew silent. When the officers realized she wasn't going to answer any more they left her alone. She sat quietly, an eerie silence with a blank face. She eventually stopped blinking and her breathing slowed, not that they noticed.

Hours had passed and Linda sat unmoving, unblinking, eventually they let her go finding her useless. She wandered around in a daze for a bit before she returned to the station. She sat on the steps in the same manor as she did inside. Officers walked by her without a second glance and the sun slowly rose, when it's light fell on her she stirred. First her fingers twitched then she took a deep breath finally she stood and turned in time to face the man from yesterday. Their eyes met and he stopped in his tracks and stared at Linda, his breath reeked of alcohol.

Linda bowed slowly to him, "My name is Linda Nightingale, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Um, Ryan Hardy," he replied hesitantly.

He opened his mouth to say something but Linda turned and walked away. Leaving in her wake a very confused man. She walked a few blocks when she saw a familiar face. Mark was leaning against the wall of a building and watching the foot traffic go by. He caught sight of Linda and his face split into a smile, Linda's reply was not a smile but a tackle and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He took her hand and led her into the building towards the apartment that he had some how rented. There they decided to wait for Larwen if he was ever going to return.

Linda had a nauseous feeling growing in the pit of her stomach and it made her uneasy.

**Finally something new! Yeah, yeah, I know that a lot of you guys liked my other fanfics but did you notice that it's mostly Harry Potter stuff? So I thought that I would try something for this new show I'm watching. I asked a friend of mine if I could use some of her OCs for this. I don't know about you guys but I think this may turn out good. Although I must confess… none of these fanfics are planed out. I get the urge to write and they just take on a life of their own. So I too have no idea what will happen. Did you like it, want me to continue or just focus on finishing my other stuff? I will get back to them, eventually. So just hang in there please.**


End file.
